Mistake
by Yunasdestiny
Summary: Sometimes the hardest thing to do in life...is to correct a mistake that comes back to haunt us. Set to the thirty minute audio drama 'Will', from the Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster. Yuna centric. COMPLETE!


**AN: Hello again! I haven't forgotten about my old or new followers, and I certainly haven't forgotten that I have open-ended stories that I need to update. Life has been pretty busy for a while, and I've had things to distract me from being able to sit down and hammer out a good five thousand word chapter. But, for now, I'll post some of the more recent one-shots I've been posting on my roleplay page elsewhere. Hopefully this'll be enough to hold you guys over until I can properly update! Much love!**

* * *

><p>It had been her mistake, but she had been fully aware of the choice she had made. Once again, it was the high summoner that had signed her name in blood, truly believing deep down that it was her fault the enormous beast eclipsing the sun before her had returned to begin with. Maybe the seven of them had done more harm than good, but perhaps the sacrifice of one instead of many was the way it should have been—at least the rest wouldn't be punished for her transgressions against the rites of Yevon.<p>

Lost in her own thoughts, for a moment, she had forgotten exactly where she currently stood; on bended knee beneath the shadow of Sin, himself. The horrifying sounds coming from above forced her eyes to raise, looking on at the enormous fiend as she barely held herself upright with her staff planted firmly in the ground and both hands grasping it tightly. The stench of death overwhelmed the scorched blades of grass and burning buildings, catching the thick billows of smoke as she struggled to breathe. The sweat beneath her palms threatened the grip she held on her staff, but the young priestess fought the agonizing protest of her body and it's faltering willingness to stand erect before Sin.

She had made a promise to the people once before. They had only begun relenting their mortal fears and replacing it with a hope to a bright future. They were...beginning to live their lives as they should have, and learning to trust not only their leaders, but themselves.

That dream was shattered now, and she had made yet another promise: to defeat Sin...once more.

"It's no ones place but my own," Shakily lifting herself and raising her staff to hold it close to her chest. Her voice almost unheard over the many shrieks and groans coming from the looming monstrosity. "I am bound by my duty as the former High Summoner, and as a priestess, to correct the mistake I made."

Squinting eyes narrowed, watching his powers increase with each passing second, but she held her position fiercely—nothing frightened her anymore. Well, /almost/ nothing. It was the act of doing absolutely nothing that petrified the young woman, as suggested by one of her guardians once they had learned of Sins return. Of course...she understood the desperation in his suggestion or, more accurately, the vehement request he had given. She laid no blame at his feet but rather comforted him in his time of uncertainty and fear for the future they had only begun to enjoy.

"How can I stand by and do nothing? How can I allow others to offer up their lives, when I have sworn to protect Spira no matter the cost? But more than that, maybe even more than Spira, how can I cower in safety when I have those that I love more than myself to protect?"

There was never a question, nor a doubt in her mind, that there was any other choice. A grave mistake, perhaps, but in the end, the words of a stranger wise beyond her years tore at her insides. Praying for peace day after day, night after night, was never going to change anything. Maybe it was guilt and shame, or maybe it was even the fear of the unknown that forced her deep into the temple when there was no outward reason to do so. Praying for what, exactly? A miracle?

No.

The only miracles Spira had ever experienced thus far had been from the people, themselves: summoners, guardians and sheer willingness to overcome their history of bondage. They looked for a beacon of light amid storms and wars, but it was people like herself that kept spirits all over from becoming broken. Even if leading by example, if she could give the people their courage back once more, Spira would find it in them to band together and fight to preserve humanity. These thoughts consumed every part of her, renewing her faith in herself enough so that she could continue fighting. For the people. For her friends. For those that she loved, and the generations to come.


End file.
